H A T I
by Vanya-chan
Summary: "Karena aku tidak mencintai tubuhmu, tapi aku mencintai hatimu..."  NaruSasu/SasuNaru slight NejiSasu. Warning: Not for Underage! Rating M for Gore n Explicit Lemon!   No Flame, Just Read n Review! Enjoy...


**A.N**: Cerita ini mengandung unsur kekerasan dan kriminalitas yang tidak cocok dikonsumsi pembaca di bawah umur. Juga tidak disarankan untuk pembaca yang membenci Yaoi (Homoseksual).

**Ket:  
**Italic = Alur penyampaian Pesan Moral  
"..." = percakapan  
'...' = pikiran 

**Disclaimer:  
**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

**H A T I  
**a Naruto FanFiction © Sasukiss

**With Character:  
**Naruto U. & Sasuke U.

**Pairing(s):  
**NaruSasu/SasuNaru slight NejiSasu

**Warning:  
**AU, Yaoi, Violence, Gore, Explicit Lemon. Don't Like? Don't Read

.

.

_Kau begitu sempurna_

_Tapi, aku tidak mencintai kesempurnaanmu_

_Aku mencintai hatimu_

_Tapi... adakah aku di hatimu?_

.

.

**SOMEONE POV**

"Sasukeee..."

Aku terus berlari, mengejar siluet hitam yang semakin kecil, semakin jauh. Memanggil namanya dengan getaran pita suara yang tersisa. Mengayunkan langkah untuk menjangkaunya. Namun hingga pita suara ini berhenti bergetar dan kaki ini melumpuh jatuh—

dia tak juga berhenti...

dia tak terjangkau…

Aku tertunduk. Serpihan tanah cokelat menodai lututku, sebagai balasan air yang kutumpahkan dari sudut mata. Matahari di atas kepala menyebarkan berkas sinar putih, menyorot tajam diriku. Mempermalukanku di depan semua orang di kampus.

Kugenggam rasa yang bergejolak. Kuabaikan semua pasang mata yang menangkapku, semua bibir yang menertawakanku, semua hati yang mengasihaniku, semua yang mengejek kebodohanku…

Aku memang bodoh, hatiku hanya menyimpan satu nama, bibirku hanya menyebut satu nama dan mataku… tak ada yang terpantul di mataku selain dia…

Tapi dia tak pernah mengingatku, memanggilku, melihatku. Dia selalu melihat sesorang, dia selalu menyebut namanya, di hatinya hanya ada dia, tak menyisakan tempat sedikitpun untukku.

Aku tahu, dia akan terus menjauh. Dan aku akan tetap mengejarnya…

Karena hatiku, telah terbawa olehnya… dan aku…

Pasti akan merebut hatinya…

Membawanya kembali padaku…

**END SOMEONE POV**

.

Pemuda tampan berambut raven berjalan tergesa. Membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya keras. Ia menghempaskan diri di jok. Tangan putihnya memijat kening. Matanya menerawang jauh, melempar pandangan, menembus kaca mobil.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan pemuda itu dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda berambut cokelat di sampingnya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa Neji," kata pemuda bernama Sasuke itu. Sepasang mata hitamnya menangkap senyum aneh dari pemuda bernama Neji di sampingnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji, menatap Sasuke lurus. Tapi bukan Sasuke yang jadi fokusnya, melainkan seseorang di luar.

Sasuke menaikkan alis, "Siapa?" tanyanya balik. Ia memutar leher untuk mengikuti arah pandang Neji. _Onyx-_nya menangkap pemuda berambut kuning yang bersujud menundukkan kepala.

"Dia yang mengejarmu."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir, "Hanya orang tidak penting," tandasnya menjawab.

"Itu bagimu, mungkin baginya sebaliknya," Neji tersenyum tipis, memalingkan wajah dari pandangan yang menurutnya sangat menyedihkan itu.

Demikian juga Sasuke. "Dan kau tahu 'kan, bagiku tak ada hal penting selain kau?" katanya menatap Neji dengan seringainya.

Neji tersenyum, membalas seringaian Sasuke. Ditariknya kepala pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan satu tangan. Mendekatkan wajah dan menawan bibirnya dalam suatu percumbuan.

"Enghhh..."

Neji melepaskan diri, membuat Sasuke memicingkan mata, protes.

"Benar hanya aku yang terpenting?" lirihnya bertanya. Menatap sepasang mata kelam yang setengah terpejam di depan matanya.

"Yeah…"

Dan ia pun kembali memagut bibir merah mungil itu dalam ciuman yang semakin menuntut. Membawanya menjauh dari rasionalalitas. Mengacuhkan sepasang kaki nan jauh di luar yang berdiri bangkit. Mata biru langitnya mencengkram _sportcar_ merah di pinggir jalan.

.

_Aku berdiri menatap punggungmu_

_Melepas sosokmu yang menjauh_

_Kau pergi membawa hatiku_

_Meninggalkan aku yang tak berhati_

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menengok jam di _handphone_.

9.00 pm.

Ia menghela nafas berat, merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang _king size_. Kedua tangannya bertompang di dada. Menenangkan emosi yang bergejolak bersama degupan jantungnya. Berpacu keras seiring nafas yang memburu.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menunggu. Bahkan setiap hari, ia selalu dibuat menunggu oleh seorang Hyuga Neji, kekasihnya. Ia tahu pacaran dengannya hanya menorehkan luka.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia kehilangan kesabaran menunggu. Memutuskan mencari, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah sang kekasih tengah bergemul dengan orang lain. Entah sudah berapa jauh ia berlari, tapi Neji tak juga mengejarnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu, tapi yang didapat saat Neji kembali justru ceramah ketidak dewasaan, posesif berlebihan dan segala kata-kata yang menohok Sasuke. Lalu tak ada kata lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya selain 'maaf' dan seks adalah penebusan kesalahan.

Sasuke tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya yang salah. Perbedaan usia yang terpaut lima angka di bawah Neji, memang selalu menjadi alasan Neji untuk memutar balikkan kesalahan. Tapi apakah membiarkan kekasih tidur dengan orang lain adalah bentuk kedewasaan?

Neji tak salah dan tak pernah mau disalahkan. Sasuke yang selalu mengakui kesalahan. Entah kesalahan siapa itu. Begitulah akhir pertengkaran itu dan selalu ditutup dengan seks.

Sasuke juga tidak tahu, bagaimana ia bisa bercinta setelah bersedih, bagaimana bisa mengeluarkan cairan cinta, setelah begitu banyak air mata yang keluar. Pesona Neji telah membutakan mata dan hati. Membuatnya tak bisa membedakan mana cinta dan mana yang sekedar hasrat.

Mungkin memang Sasuke yang salah. Salah karena tak bisa lepas dari pesona Neji. Ia bukannya tak berusaha. Ia sudah mencoba, menepis sosok bermata _amethyst _itu dengan mengencani orang-orang yang tergila-gila padanya. Mempraktekkan permainan Neji pada mereka. Tapi bukannya hilang, bayangan Neji justru merongrong hati. Menguasai seluruh isinya, tak menyisakan tempat sedikitpun untuk orang lain.

Lalu mereka yang menggilainya? Sasuke menganggapnya sampah yang habis pakai lalu dibuang. Masa bodoh dengan hati mereka yang tersakiti! Ia sendiri juga menanggung sakit hati karena Neji.

Sasuke sadar, dirinya juga tak lebih dari sampah. Tapi ia tidak mau dibuang setelah habis dipakai. Karena itulah ia mempertahankan Neji yang telah menghabisinya. Hanya Neji di hati. Tapi apakah hanya dia di hati Neji? Itulah yang ada di otak Sasuke sekarang.

Berminggu-minggu, Neji menggantungkan statusnya. Mengombang-ambing perasaannya. Antara bertahan atau menyerah menghadapi kelakuan aang kekasih yang semakin menggila.

Tapi kemarin malam kedatangan Neji memantapkan keyakinan. Janji memperbaiki hubungan dan iming-iming perhatian lebih, akhirnya menceburkan Sasuke dalam lautan pesona Neji untuk kesekian kalinya. Menjauhkan logikanya, menepis orang lain yang mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya keluar dari lautan pesona aang Hyuga. Tadi siang adalah bukti keampuhan rayuan Neji. Dan malam ini adalah lanjutannya.

Sasuke memalingkan pandangan dari langit-langit. Sepasang _onyx-_nya menelusuri isi kamar salah satu **Hotel Berbintang Lima di Kota Konoha**. Sungguh Menyedihkan. Merealisasi janji dengan seks. Tapi toh Sasuke menyukainya. Ia senang bisa memuaskan Neji dengan tubuhnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang menanggung kesakitan. Entah itu tubuh atau hati. Sebab kenyataannya, Neji tak memegang teguh janjinya. Semudah ia mengucap, semudah ia mengingkari.

Seperti malam ini. Entah, sampai kapan Sasuke harus menunggu. Menghubungi nomor Neji berkali-kali, tapi yang terdengar hanya jawaban _operator celuler_.

'Mungkin masih di kantor' ia berasumsi. Tapi kantor apa yang berani menyuruh _General Manager_ kerja lembur? Apa gunanya karyawan yang seabrek itu?

Sasuke menghela nafas, menepis prasangka jelek yang selalu melintas tiap kali menunggu Neji. Ah, memangnya apa sebenarnya yang ditunggu? Begitu rindukah ia pada sentuhan Neji yang memanjakan tubuhnya? Yang membuatnya tertatih-tatih ketika berjalan keesokan harinya? Apa mencintai selalu disakiti dan dicintai selalu menyakiti?

**CKLEK**

Sasuke terperanjat bangun, sepasang _onyx-_nya beredar ke segala arah. Tapi tak ada yang terlihat, semua gelap. Hatinya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Apa ini?

Kejutan?

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya, pintu terbuka, lampu kamar mati. 'Kejutan! Ini pasti kejutan Neji' batinnya senang.

"Neji…" panggil pemuda tampan itu lirih.

Derap langkah kaki mendekatinya. Kembali ia mengulum senyum. Ia tahu, Neji memang selalu penuh kejutan. Dan benar saja sosok yang ada di pikirannya itu kini telah berdiri di depannya.

Mengejutkan!

Sasuke menatap Neji dalam kegelapan yang temaram karena sinar Dewi Malam. Rambut panjangnya yang tergerai indah, harum bunga lili yang menyeruak dari tubuhnya, aroma _mint _dari nafasnya.

"Kau kemana saja? Lama sekali," dengusnya beranjak dari ranjang. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Neji yang kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. Dikecupnya bibir sang kekasih dan tak perlu menunggu lama, untuknya mendapat balasan

"Emmphh… ahhh…"

Sasuke melepas ciuman itu. "Kau makan duluan ya?" serta merta ia melepas pelukan. "Kenapa harus makan ramen? Aku tidak suka makanan itu, bersihkan mulutmu!"

Tak ada komentar. Dan Sasuke cukup tercengang saat tubuhnya terhempas di ranjang.

"Neji, cuci mulutmu dulu!"

Tubuh kekar yang menindih itu terus mencumbu liar, membuat Sasuke mendesah-desah karena tergelitik. Ia memiringkan wajah, memberi akses mudah bagi benda basah dan kenyal yang diketahui sebagai lidah sang kekasih itu untuk mencumbu lehernya.

"Ahhh… Neji…"

Jilatan di leher Sasuke berubah jadi kecupan liar. Jika saja kamar ini terang, pasti akan terlihat, leher putih dan jenjang itu kini telah penuh bekas hisapan bibir nakal. Merah, seperti wajah Sasuke setiap kali dicumbu.

"Enghhh... Neji…" desah Sasuke lembut. Wajahnya kini dilumuri saliva dari lidah yang menjilatinya. Sedikit kesal oleh bau makanan yang tertinggal di lidah itu. Mengingatkan...

**SRINGGG**

Lampu kamar menyala, Sasuke membuka mata malas. Ia baru saja melayangkan protes saat _onyx-_nya menangkap sosok berdiri di atasnya. Ia tercengang. Mulutnya menganga lebar…

Kulit cokelat?

Kumis-kumis kucing di kedua pipi?

Tangan cokelat itu...

"Apa bagusnya rambut kuda seperti ini?"

Melepas helaian cokelat tebal di keemasan, berantakan?

"Dan ini, membuat mataku sakit saja!"

Melepas kaca bening elastis berwarna lavender di matanya. Biru, secerah langit?

"Na-Naruto?"

"Ck."

Cengiran rubah...

"Hai Sasuke…"

.

.

Sasuke melirik sinis, pemuda yang berjalan pelan sambil memainkan sebuah benda tipis berwarna _silver_, mempunyai dua mata tajam, dan ujungnya lancip. Ia telah mengembalikan kesadaran dari jeratan nafsu beberapa menit lalu. Dan kini ia mendapati kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat. Posisinya duduk di ranjang berselonjor.

Sasuke mengumpat diri sendiri yang berhasil diperdaya pemuda itu melalui bayang-bayang Neji. Tapi harga diri yang tinggi menyuruh Sasuke menyimpan umpatan dalam hati. Ia tetap diam, dingin, angkuh, seperti biasa saat bersama orang lain termasuk pemuda maniak ramen yang mondar-mandir itu.

Sasuke mendecih, tak tahan melihat pemuda berpakaian serba orange itu berseliweran di sampingnya. "Apa maumu Dobe?"

Pemuda itu mendecak pelan, "Dasar Teme!"

Ia lalu duduk di ranjang, menatap Sasuke yang membuang muka angkuh. Ditariknya wajah Sasuke dengan satu tangannya. "Panggil namaku! Naruto!" katanya menekankan tangannya di pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai di tengah kesulitan membuka mulut. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu mengibas tangannya dengan kasar, membebaskan mulut Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, memangnya kenapa? Kau memang Dobe 'kan?" sinis Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian bukan itu yang kuinginkan," Naruto mengangkat sudut bibir, ditempelkan benda yang dimainkan di tangannya ke dada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap was-was. Ia tidak bodoh mengenali benda itu. Pisau belati yang kualitas ketajamannya terjamin.

**KREK**

Pisau itu merobek kemeja hitam Sasuke. Tentu saja _deathglare_ mematikan langsung terpoles di wajah pucat Sasuke. Amarahnya membuncah, harga dirinya yang tinggi terasa ditelanjangi seperti tubuhnya.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menyentuhkan tangannya di dada Sasuke, "Tidak ada," ujarnya pelan, mengelus dada bidang itu, matanya menatap Sasuke dengan cengirannya.

**CUH**

Naruto terpejam, mengelap cairan bening kental dari wajahnya. Ia menatap nanar cairan itu, "Aku tidak suka cairan ini Sasuke," katanya datar, mengibaskan cairan itu dari tangannya. "Tapi aku suka—" tangan Naruto meraba pinggang Sasuke, menyentuh sesuatu di tengah pahanya.

"Akh…" Sasuke memekik tertahan, melesakkan kepalanya di sandaran ranjang.

"Cairan yang keluar dari sini!" Naruto menyeringai, meremas-remas sesuatu yang dipegangnya.

"Ukh…" Sasuke mengerang tertahan, merasakan kesakitan saat kejantanannya yang tertutup celana dicengkeram keras. "Naruto, hentikan!" ujarnya mengembalikan suara angkuh di tengah ketidakberdayaannya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, menyentuhkan ujung pisaunya di celana Sasuke. Sasuke membuka mata pelan, melirik was-was ujung pisau lancip itu.

"Akhhh…" pekiknya tak pelak melebarkan seringai Naruto.

"Belum apa-apa sudah bersuara," Naruto menyobek rasleting celana Sasuke dengan pisaunya, "simpan suaramu untuk menu utama Sasuke!" diteruskan aksi menyobek celana itu hingga terlepas lalu membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Brengsek, kau Naruto!" umpat Sasuke membuka mata.

Naruto memandang takjub pertengahan pinggang Sasuke. Terlebih pada sesuatu menggunduk yang tertutup kain berbentuk segitiga. Naruto mengelus gundukan itu.

"Hmmm, aku ingin lihat, seperti apa bentuk yang menyakitiku."

Naruto menyusupkan tangannya kedalam kain segitiga itu. Meraba-raba isinya. Ia menemukan sesuatu yang panjang dan sedikit mengeras.

"Ughhh… _bastard_!" sela Sasuke setengah mendesah. Kedua tangannya saling menggesek, berusaha melepas tambang kain yang menjerat kuat tangannya. Ia menutup mata pasrah saat celana dalamnya turut menjadi korban ketajaman pisau Naruto.

"Huh… ternyata tidak terlalu besar!" Naruto menggumam, "tapi kenapa sangat menyakitkan ya?" dielusnya benda panjang yang sedikit mengeras itu.

Sasuke berpaling, harga dirinya telah terinjak-injak seperti celana dalam yang teronggok begitu saja di sudut ruangan. Hatinya terus bertanya 'Di mana Neji?'

"Ughhh…" desah Sasuke tertahan. Naruto menjilati batang kejantanannya dengan perlahan, "Hmphh... Jadi seperti ini ya rasamu? Sama sekali tidak manis!"

Sasuke tercekat, melirik Naruto yang mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulut. Memaju mundurkan kepala untuk memperdalam kuluman.

"Ughhh…" Sasuke tak bisa menahan desahannya.

Naruto menghentikan kulumannya, "Rasamu campak, dia pasti sudah menghabiskan sarimu!"

"Hentikan!" geram Sasuke menatap tajam.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengarahkan serangannya ke atas. Menggeranyangi tubuh Sasuke dengan sentuhannya. Melumuri perut _six pack_ Sasuke dengan air liur. Menjilat dan menghisapnya. Membuat Sasuke mau tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Pasti dia sudah berkali-kali menidurimu," Naruto menatap tubuh Sasuke yang penuh _kissmark_, hasil karya Neji tentunya, "kau murahan juga Sasuke!" digigitnya kulit putih itu untuk membuat _kissmark_ baru.

"_Damn it_!_ Stop baka_!"

Sasuke menggigit bibirnya. Ucapan Naruto seperti pedang yang menohoknya. Selama ini hanya Neji yang menjamah tubuhnya. Hanya pada Neji ia mengabaikan harga diri. Hanya di bawah Neji ia mengemis, memohon lebih. Disimpannya kemurahan harga diri itu dalam keangkuhan. Menampilkan sosok dingin dan berharga diri tinggi di depan orang lain.

Dan sekarang ada orang yang membuka aibnya dengan menelanjangi tubuhnya? Meng-_ekspose_ kemurahan harga diri itu? Sasuke benar-benar tidak terima! Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan? Ia tak berdaya sekarang! Hanya bisa…

"Akhhh..." mengerang perih.

"Kau ingat, aku pernah memintamu menghentikan ini?"

Tangan Naruto memelintir _nipple_ sebelah. Menancapkan kukunya di tengah tonjolan kecil berwarna merah kecokelatan itu.

"Naruto hentikan!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang menggeliat liar, "Tapi apa yang kau lakukan?" ia menggerakkan kukunya, dan _nipple_ itu sukses tercongkel.

"Aaakhhh…"

Naruto menyeringai, menatap cairan merah bernama darah yang keluar dari _nipple_ yang hampir putus itu. Ia lalu mengulumnya, menghisap darah dan menelannya.

Sasuke merintih kesakitan, matanya terpejam, menggulirkan bening-bening kristal di sudutnya. Perlahan ia menyesali perbuatannya yang seenaknya memperlakukan tubuh orang lain sebagai pelampiasan. Terutama Naruto, seseorang yang memurahkan harga diri untukknya.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke?" Naruto menjulurkan lidah untuk mengelap sisa darah di bibirnya, "hanya namamu yang kusebut. Tapi kau tak pernah menyebut namaku," ditancapkan ujung pisaunya di dada Sasuke, "apa kau tidak tahu namaku?" sepasang mata birunya berkilat, seperti kilatan pisau yang dipegangnya, "baiklah, aku akan mencatat namaku, agar kau selalu ingat!" dan tangan cokelat itu mengukir sebuah nama di dada putih yang bergetar hebat.

"Akhhh..." pekik Sasuke merintih.

**CREKK**

Darah menyeruak dari kulit yang terobek. Naruto menuliskan namanya dengan huruf kapital. Naruto Uzumaki! Sangat panjang, hingga turun ke perut. Ia menyeringai saat _signature_-nya selesai. Dijilatnya darah-darah yang menyembul.

Sasuke meringis tertahan, merasakan perih di dada.

Naruto mendongakkannya, menatap sepasang _onyx_-nya yang terpejam lemah. "Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu Sasuke…" dielusnya wajah putih itu, "wajahmu selalu terbayang-bayang di mataku," dikecup pula bibir menganga yang meneteskan saliva itu, membawanya dalam ciuman liar dan menuntut.

Naruto tak peduli ciumannya yang tak mendapat respon. Lidahnya menerobos masuk, mengulum lidah Sasuke. Semakin ke dalam hingga mulut Naruto sendiri masuk dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke meronta. Ia tak tahan lagi. Sudut bibirnya robek, karena terlalu menganga lebar. Pasokan oksigen sudah sangat menipis. Dadanya naik turun membuat lukanya semakin menganga. Naruto akhirnya membebaskan mulut Sasuke.

"Uhuk… uhuk..." Sasuke tersedak seketika. Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke, mendongakkan wajahnya.

Sasuke masih memburu nafas, _onyx-_nya menatap lemah _blue_ _sapphire_ milik Naruto.

"Kau sangat tampan Sasuke, membuatku tergila-gila," Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya, menyandarkan kepala Sasuke di sandaran ranjang, "mungkin jika wajahmu sedikit jelek, aku akan bisa melupakanmu!"

"Akhhh…"

**CRASHHH**

**SRAAAKKK**

**SREEEKKK**

**KRAAAKKK**

"Akhhh… tidaaak…"

Naruto menyeringai, tangannya terus menghujamkan pisau di wajah Sasuke. Mencoret-coretnya dengan ujung panjang dari kening hingga ke tulang rahang. Mencacah pipi mulus Sasuke dengan tusukan kecil. Sasuke memejamkan mata, seperempat kesadarannya hilang. Angin berhembus lirih menyeruakkan bau anyir di kamar luas kedap suara itu. Merembes ke sprei dengan keciplaknya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Bibirmu sangat menggoda Sasuke, tapi sayang sudah dilumat habis olehnya!" ditariknya bibir bawah yang berlumuran darah itu, "aku tidak akan memberinya kesempatan menghabisi bibirmu lagi!"

**SREKKK… SREKKK…**

Sasuke megap-megap, melirik mata pisau berkilat yang mengiris bibirnya. Naruto terus menarik bibirnya, menggesek-geseknya dengan mata pisau.

**KLEK**

Bibir bawah Sasuke akhirnya terpotong, Naruto menatap potongan bibir yang basah oleh darah. Memilin benda kenyal itu dan memasukan dalam mulutnya.

"Aku yang akan menghabiskan bibirmu…" dikunyahnya bibir itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Hm, memang enak bibirmu Sasuke…"

Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke, bibirnya telah hilang separo. Tubuhnya melemas. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang.

"Kau pasti marah melihat harga dirimu seperti ini ya?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan seringai licik. "Baiklah, tak akan kubiarkan kau melihat harga dirimu terinjak!" ditancapkan lagi pisaunya untuk membuat lingkaran di sekitar mata kiri Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke mengejang hebat saat tancapan itu semakin dalam dan akhirnya, sukses mencongkel bola matanya.

"Begini lebih baik 'kan? Matamu memang indah Sasuke," komentar pemuda pirang itu mengamati benda seperti kelereng berlumuran darah.

Naruto meletakkan bola mata itu di meja. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Sasuke yang berlumuran darah. Dihisapnya darah itu sepuas-puasnya. Lalu turun ke bawah, meraba-raba tubuh Sasuke yang lengket. Tangan cokelatnya lalu menemukan kejantanan sang pemuda terkasih.

"Kau sudah lemas Sasuke? Baiklah kita mulai menu utama saja."

Naruto menyeret tubuh Sasuke, menelentangkan posisinya. Ia lalu membalikkan badan pemuda raven itu, memposisikannya menungging.

Naruto membuka rasleting celana, mengeluarkan buah zakarnya. Ia sengaja tak melepas seluruh pakaiannya. Seperti saat Sasuke 'melakukan' padanya. Tak pernah ia punya kesempatan melihat apalagi menyentuh 'milik' orang yang merebut hatinya itu. Yeah, karena memang bukan dia yang diinginkan melainkan tubuhnya! Hanya tubuhnya!

"Arghhh…"

Naruto mengangkat pinggul Sasuke, meremas-remas kedua sisi pantatnya. Emosinya menggelegak, mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya terjajah Sasuke. Menanggung kesakitan saat lubangnya ditembus dengan kasar, merelakan diri jadi budak nafsu, mengorbankan apapun untuk kepuasannya. Semua itu karena…

Cinta…

Tapi Cinta dan pengorbanan itu…

"Arghhh…"

Naruto mendorong pinggulnya sekuat tenaga. Melesakkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Sasuke tercekat. Tubuhnya mengejang, menerima tusukan benda asing itu secara tiba-tiba.

**TES... TES…TES…**

Darah mengucur dari seluruh tubuh. Dari mata yang tercongkel, bibir yang terpotong, dada yang terkoyak, wajah yang tercoret-coret, lubang sempit yang ditembus paksa…

"akhhh... haakkk…" suara tercekat di mulut Sasuke, sebelah matanya terbelalak lebar, tubuhnya bergoyang hebat oleh tusukan Naruto.

"Arghhh... haahhh..."

Naruto berteriak sendiri. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dalam tempo cepat. Mengoyak lubang sempit Sasuke. Berusaha melepaskan semua yang tertahan…

Hasrat

Cinta

Sayang

Nafsu

Sakit

Benci

Amarah

Dendam

"Arghhh..."

Naruto memekik keras, semuanya telah keluar bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai, menundukkan badan dengan tidak melepas kejantanannya dalam tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidur di atas tubuh Sasuke yang tengkurap.

"Sasuke…" bisiknya di telinga Sasuke, "semua ini karena kau telah membawa hatiku. Meninggalkan aku yang tak berhati…"

Naruto beranjak mendudukkan diri di tubuh Sasuke. Diambilnya pisau yang suduh berlumur darah.

"Kau tak pernah berhenti untukku, terus saja berjalan semaumu…" dielusnya punggung Sasuke perlahan, "aku merasa itu bukan kau, aku yakin bukan kau yang meninggalkanku, tapi kenyataannya?" kembali Naruto mengukir sebuah nama di punggung putih mulus itu, "memang kau…" ditatapnya hasil ukirannya yang telah selesai, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"HAHAHAHA..." lengking Naruto tertawa. Ia menarik keluar kejantanannya.

Darah mengalir dari lubang yang teraniaya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah melemas, terkulai, tak berdaya. Naruto tak peduli berapa kesadaran yang masih tertinggal di tubuh pemuda tercinta itu.

Kembali ia menyeringai, melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan sperma.

"Aku tidak butuh ini Sasuke," dipegangnya kejantanan Sasuke, menjilati sebentar sperma itu, "aku tidak butuh kepuasan menyetubuhimu," digesekkan lagi pisaunya, mengiris kejantanan beserta buah pelir itu.

Darah segar menyembul dari bibir Sasuke. Mungkin inilah kesadaran terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak butuh Sasuke! Tidak butuh!"

Naruto masih berteriak lantang. Tangannya terus mengiris-iris zakar adam itu.

**SREKKK... SREEKKK… SREKKK…**

**KLEK**

Terpotong!

Naruto menatap buah zakar berlumur darah yang dipegangnya. Menerawangkan ke atas, mengamatinya dengan seksama, "Aku tidak menginginkan keindahanmu Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kenikmatanamu, aku tidak ingin semua kesempurnaanmu… arghhh…" dilemparnya buah zakar itu begitu saja.

Nafasnya memburu, berkejaran dengan gelegak emosi. Ia menatap Sasuke yang tak 'berbentuk' lagi. Diangkatnya sudut bibir, matanya kembali berkilat bersama mata pisau yang berlumuran darah. Ia mengelus perut Sasuke dengan ujung pisaunya.

"Aku hanya menginginkan…"

**CRASHHH…**

**SREKKKK…**

Naruto membelah perut Sasuke, mencabik-cabiknya,"Hati! Hatimu Sasuke!" Nafas yang memburu membuka perut yang terbelah, mengeluarkan isinya, mencari…

"Di mana? Di mana hatimu Sasuke? Di manaaa?"

Darah merah pekat menggelimang. Naruto menghamburkan isi perut Sasuke, ditariknya usus-usus dan yang menghalangi pencariannya. Naruto hanya mahasiswa otomotif. Ia tidak tahu anatomi tubuh manusia.

Aliran merah itu mengucur deras, membasahi sprei ranjang. Angin semilir berhembus lembut, menyeruakkan aroma kematian. 15 putaran lagi detik jarum jam menutup 22 oktober.

"Arghhh…"

Naruto berteriak frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, menodai rambut kuning keemasan itu dengan darah di tangannya. Ia tak menemukan apa yang dicari.

HATI!

Hati milik pemuda tercinta!

Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengangkat pisaunya lagi. Ia meneruskan belahannya hingga ke dada. Merenggangkan dengan tangannya. Dipukul-pukulnya tulang rusuk Sasuke dengan lampu meja.

Mengobrak-abrik isi tubuh yang dulu sangat dikaguminya. Organ tubuh berceceran, usus-usus menyembul berantakan, darah berkubang memenuhi tubuh tak berbentuk itu.

Naruto melengokkan wajah ke dalam. Bau amis dan anyir tak mempengaruhi. Pandangannya terfokus mencari hati Sasuke. Seperti mencari cincin dalam sungai keruh. Tangan Naruto turun ke bawah, mengaduk perut Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menggigit usus yang mengganggu pencarian, menariknya keluar. Tangannya tiba-tiba menyentuh suatu benda lunak dan berlendir dalam kubangan merah pekat itu.

Seulas senyum, seindah mentari senja, terukir. Diangkatnya benda itu pelan-pelan. Membawanya keluar dari kubangan darah.

Merah, basah dan berlendir.

Dan senyum itu semakin menyeruak lebar.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan hatimu Sasuke," dipeluknya benda itu, menciuminya dengan penuh perasaan, "karena aku tidak mencintai tubuhmu Sasuke, tapi aku mencintai hatimu! Hatimu! HAHAHAHA..."

Tawa kepuasan yang menggelegar. Seiring jarum jam yang berhenti bersamaan. Memusat di angka 12. Yeah, 23 oktober, Sasuke milik Naruto…

.

_Jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang telah terjadi_

_Karena aku sudah tak berhati_

_Dan tanpa hati, aku bisa membawa kembali_

_Hati yang telah pergi_

.

.

.

Mendung tebal bergelanyut, berarak melintasi malam. Distrik kota terhias megah oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Lampu-lampu berkelip, menghiasi malam tak berbintang. Mobil-mobil masih bertebaran memenuhi ruas jalan. Malam memang tak menidurkan sebagian orang.

Termasuk lelaki di balik jendela itu. Sepasang mata perak keunguan yang berkilau indah seperti bebatuan _amethyst _itu menerawang jauh ke bawah. Ia memang sedang berada di dalam gedung tinggi. Lampu kamarnya menyala terang. Angin semilir membelai helaian cokelat panjangnya. Jaket tebal yang membalut tubuh tinggi tegapnya tak mampu menangkal dingin. Tangannya, mencengkeram besi yang membingkai jendela.

"Apa kau ingin membalasku?"

Ia berujar pelan, entah pada siapa. Karena memang di kamar luas itu hanya ada dia seorang.

"Sasuke..." ucapan terakhir itu menyesakkan dadanya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu…"

Ia hanya bisa mengangkat sudut bibir, lalu meraih ponsel canggih yang jadi korban kekesalannya beberapa waktu ke belakang. Jika bukan karena kualitas tinggi, ponsel itu pasti sudah hancur berkeping-keping, dihajar kekerasan lantai.

Tangan halus lelaki itu mencari nomor di kontak. Ketemu! Ia menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga. Sedikit was-was, takut kekesalannya terulang. Tapi ternyata tidak.

"Gaara, aku Neji. Bisakah kau kemari? Aku ada di **Hotel Akatsuki Suna**. Cepat ya aku tunggu!" demikianlah percakapan singkat dengan seseorang di seberang.

Mengangkat sudut bibir, lelaki itu menutup ponselnya.

"Memang seharusnya kau menyadari kebodohanmu," dilepasnya tali penyingkap gorden jendela, "dengan begini, aku tak perlu repot-repot menebus dosa," ia tersenyum penuh arti, "terima kasih Sasuke." dibentangkannya gorden jendela.

Menutup diri dari pandangan luar. Menutup segala perspektif di otak. Menutup kesalahan yang terbayang-bayang. Menutup dosa yang menghantui. Dan menutup…

HATI.

.

_Hati memang satu_

_Tapi tak berarti hanya bisa diisi satu nama_

_Banyak orang berharga disekitarmu_

_Jika mereka tak mendapat tempat di hati, _

_Sungguh menyakitkan!_

.

**THE END**

.

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
